The present invention relates to continuous casting in the horizontal, particularly for a plurality of ingots, using equipment which includes a distributing or feeder vessel, as well as a plurality of molds being provided to be respectively oriented with particular accuracy on multiple parallel casting axis.
A machine for continuous casting in the horizontal generally, and of the type referred to above, is known, for example, through German printed and published patent application No. 34 11 769; (see also U.S. patent application Ser. No. 716,148, filed Mar. 26, 1985). This known device includes a connection between the storage and feeding vessel, on one hand, and the mold proper, on the other hand. This connection is adjustable in relation to the casting axis as far as orienting the feeding in relation to the casting and ingot withdrawal is concerned. The storage and feeding vessel is provided with a refractory aperture member and nozzle member, likewise of refractory material, is inserted in that aperture. The connection of the mold provides for the adjustability and sealingly engages the front of the nozzle member.
During continuous casting and, occasionally, after a completed run, and prior to the next charge and casting, the mold must be separated from the feeder and storage vessel in order to renew, for example, the connecting and release ring of the mold, or to inspect its condition and state. Depending upon the construction and number of parallely running casting lines, this particular step will have to be carried out either on-line directly and in a literal sense, or removal from the line of casting is required. Assembly and preparation of the mold for continuous casting outside of the line of casting, however, entails that the unit being comprised of the feeding vessel and of horizontal casting mold, will be placed into operating state and conditon just immediately prior to casting proper. Here then the problem arises of orienting the mold exactly into the line and direction of casting, and to make sure that the mold maintains that position. In case of multiple strand and ingot casting, however, this problem has not yet been solved satisfactorily. This dis-assembly and subsequent re-assembly of the molds entails a considerable loss in time, particularly then, for reasons of space or because only limited number of adequately trained personnel is available, not all of these molds and lines can be worked on simultanuously.
The quality of the product resulting from horizontal casting requires during casting very exact relative motions between the mold, on one hand, and the casting and ingot, on the other hand. Generally, during horizontal casting the ingot is cyclically moved, whereby particularly a forward or extracting motion is followed by a brief retraction following which a certain holding period is interposed. During a forward or extraction movement a portion of shell or skin is formed anew, and will, or has to be, welded to that shell or skin portion that was produced in that manner during the preceding forward and extractiong motions. The holding period serves to ensure intimite welding of sequentially produced casting shells to each other with the requisite degree of certainty for that welding process to obtain a true continuous process. For this cyclic operation to work, the mold must not change position because only then will it be possible that the brief retraction reaches with certainty back into the mold again. It has been found in practice, however, that some relative motion among the equipment pieces almost seems to be inevitable. Moreover, these motions of the mold or molds seem to be more or less uncontrollable. This, however, interferes negatively with the quality of the product.
In the case of single line casting, the mold is placed on the casting line and anchored to be adequately immobilized. The feeding vessel is then moved towards the mold and connected therewith. This relatively simple operation, including adjustment, is, however, not possible in case of multiple strand and ingot casting, simply because certain thermal workings and play, particularly in the system which guides and controls the flow of the molten material, precludes adjustment with the requisite degree of accuracy. Just fastening the molds to the distributing vessel is, therefore, simply not possible, because accurately positioning has not yet been attained.